TARDIS POV Season 32
by bluecougar712
Summary: Yup, it's season 32.  I'll update on Saturdays, Sundays if i miss the episode.
1. The Impossible Astronaut

**Well, I know I said I'd post this yesterday, but yesterday was pretty hectic because Easter is to my family like Christmas is to the Doctor: a recipe for disaster. Yesterday, and I'm not kidding, my crazy aunt stormed out because of POTATO SALAD, my baby cousin had an allergic reaction to who-knows-what (she's fine now), so all that was left was me and my grandmother, who proceeded to get upset about her insane family. When I finally got a chance to watch, both the original and re-airing were both over. It didn't record here, so I had to wait until today to catch the second re-airing. I would have quick-written something yesterday using Wikipedia articles and blog posts about the episode, but y'all deserve better than that. So, sorry, I'm updating a day late for quality's sake.**

The Impossible Astronaut (Mistake)

This was not supposed to happen. This is a mistake. My Doctor, the most important man in the universe, the oncoming storm, the best timelord I've ever met and he just… can't. be… dead. I need him. I need to feel his mind pressed into mine, I need to hear him say "Hello, dear," To me one more time, I need to drift through his dreams on the rare occasions he sleeps, and imagine myself a human able to bury my face in his jacket and hold onto him tightly because he CANNOT BE DEAD! But I can't. I can only feel his rightful place in my mind being ripped away as I watch Amy scream his name into the night. Because this doesn't compare to the cracks in time, no, my entire universe is shattering all around me, and I can only rely on three small humans to right this mistake.

**Okay, I'm working under the assumption that the current TARDIS dies with the Doctor, and it's the past TARDIS that they show. Make sense? Besides, if I were writing from the past TARDIS's POV, I'd be like "Seriously? Amy, pregnant, again? Humans, they're like rabbits!" And, I promise, I won't have any more rantish A/N's. Only important-to-the-updating-pattern stuff.**

**PS, All who are hoping to God they throw out the new rubbish-Amy-voice-over intro and go back to the vortex, say I! It's not Doctor Who without the vortex!**

**PPS, For randomness's sake, I'm going to leave a survey-like question to answer at the end of a review, because I'm bored. This week's question: Favorite Genre(s) of music? (Mine are Indie and Trock)**

**PPPS, Trock is Time Lord Rock, quite possibly the best thing ever. Look it up.**


	2. Day Of The Moon

Day Of The Moon (Walk)

They thought they could just walk away. The silents, they honestly believed they could sponge off ideas, and live off of the human race. They hoped they could utilize an entire planet to save one little girl.

They were wrong.

Because that's the thing about the human race, they don't exactly take kindly to aliens. They build rockets to reach (and tear apart) the stars, all starting with that one step. That's Americans for you. That's the thing about my Doctor, he's not going to watch as a foreign alien race takes over his planet- our planet, for one little girl.

That's the thing about the silents. They'd go to insane lengths to protect a girl who doesn't need protecting.

That girl.

Her. Again.

**Updating at 12:44. Well, it's close enough.**

**Favorite song?**


	3. The Curse Of The Black Spot

The Curse Of The Black Spot (Mirror)

Can you see her? She whispers through the mirrors, into your soul. You see your reflection in her, hear her song, and are naturally drawn in. Because that's her purpose. She shows you yourself, and you think she's what you want. But then you see her true purpose, a mere nurse, and you see the illusion shatter. Because that's all she is, all she will ever be, a broken reflection in shattered glass. A mere nurse, always second to a Doctor. But when she shatters, you see she is nothing. A shard of silver polished glass, falling through the endless void.

Her and I, we sure have a lot in common.

**Once I said to my grade school art teacher (I was helping her clean up some mirrors) "I don't like mirrors. I prefer windows." She just said, "I know, pick it up now," ignoring the metaphorical meaning. Just because I was eight at the time doesn't mean I wanted to be taken literally. :(**

**Also, even if you aren't a Trock fan, look up "K9's Lament" by Chameleon Circuit. When I first heard it, I freaked out because it's a song about Doctor Who that summarizes my life.**

**And, yes, I do know The Time Lords were the first Trock band, not CC.**

**Oh, and OMG IDRIS NEXT WEEK OMG. Sorry, had to get that out of my system. It has been confirmed, though.**


	4. THE Undebatably Best Episode of DW EVER

**I loved this episode. (More on that in tomorrow's chapter of EBNAHS2's author's note.) Anyways, while watching I realized there were three things I could focus this on: the super-angsty "Alive" line, the hilariously-brilliant Doctor/TARDIS banter, or that "forgiveness" thing, because it really caught my interest. So, I decided to give y'all a special treat in honor of how Doctor-Who-Watching-Time became OMG-DREAMS-COMING-TRUE-TIME for me tonight: I'm doing all three. WHODA- oh, never mind. I already used that in EBNAHS2, anyways.**

_The Doctor's Wife (Alive)_

I'm alive. Well, I am was. And I will be soon, back in my traditional body. But, now? How should I know. Tenses are so, so confusing. It's funny, isn't it? I could be anything, anywhere…

But all I want to be is this.

I must admit, I have grown attached to this human body. Idris. Oh, I will _miss_ her. I'm alive then, then, and there, but why can't I be alive now? I want this. I need this. I need my Doctor, to be able to see him and hear him and _talk_ to him, because he's all I have. And I love him, no matter how many times he tries to push a pull-only door.

The Doctor's Wife (Forgiveness)

I hate her for saying it, for breaking his hearts with one sentence like that, but as soon as he replies I know to let Amy proceed with caution.

It's funny, my Doctor believes he needs to be forgiven. We all need to be forgiven, in a way. My Doctor has faults, _many_ faults, but none I would dare let him apologize for. Amy owes Rory an apology, one she's too proud to give, and one he can already see in her eyes, ever since she ran away with my Doctor.

But my Doctor should never, _never_ apologize for what he did in the Timewar. He had to, unless that's some insane notion I've concocted as a method to avoid even worse guilt then I already feel.

Besides, I gave him the key. And I'd do it again in a second if I had to, even if he tries to push a pull-only door.

The Doctor's Wife (Flesh)

How is this physically possible? I'm- _human?_ Geez, being a timelady's alright, but, come on, _human?_

This _cannot_ be happening. I know, as I'm forced into this body, that my sanity will go along with my former self. But that's okay.

I'm just as sane as my Doctor, and he's gotten on well enough so far.

Still, human… Such a vast range of emotions, in such a frail body… But it's all good fun.

I'm here with the orangy one, the pretty one, my Doctor…

My thief.

Who, if you haven't already noticed, has a serious problem about pushing pull-only doors.


	5. The Rebel Flesh

**I nearly fainted today. In a baseball stadium. It was all very cliché and world-spinny. But, rain or shine, I update. On Saturdays. At some point between 9:00 and 12:00. When the rest of my generation is out partying (and studying for finals,) I am writing. By choice, because I know that I am less alone than ever. Because I know that across the world, millions of people are watching Doctor Who.**

The Rebel Flesh (Sinking)

The plastic was sinking. Pardon me for sounding so clichéd, but it was. Figuratively and literally. It fell the moment those _idiotic_ and _disgusting_ humans created it. They twisted up nature to produce freaks. Freaks who couldn't survive without them.

Those idiot humans, they were sinking. Now, let's not kid ourselves. Nobody would willingly chose that job. They were all rejected from their families, from their friends. They were sinking into hypothetical black pools of acid, and all they had left was each other to hold onto like their hypothetical little life preservers, and slow their decent.

And I was sinking. Literally. But let's not go there.


	6. The Almost People

The Almost People (Speechless)

Wow. I'll be honest. Even I didn't expect that. I must say, a double-dose of Doctor, that's just… wow. I don't think I've ever been this speechless before. It's a funny thing, speechless. Lack of speech. Speech… -less. I really need a dictionary. But, seriously, TWO Doctors. Two Doctors, who had to go and lie about which of them was which and so forth. They had to trick Amy and me, sacrificing himself just for, what, a little science experiment? Just to see about this- stuff, this flesh? He's gone and left me speechless, for the first time in my life. Well, actually, not the first time. He's left me speechless every day of my life, since I first met him.

And, I'll tell you what: Next week, you will be _speechless_.

**Okay, sorry about the MEGA delay between EBNAHS2 updates. I am completely brain-dead as far as that goes. I know where the plot's going, because I'm not one of those make-it-up-as-I-go-along writers, but I just can't get myself to write for Doctor Who. Even this was mostly filler. I WILL force myself to update before Monday next week, I can promise you that. Mainly because I can't write tomorrow, the 6****th**** is my birthday, I'm busy on the weekdays, so that leaves next weekend at the earliest. Sorry. I'm on hiatus. **


	7. A Good Man Goes To War

A Good Man Goes To War (Rage)

It hurts to see my Doctor so angry. My poor, wonderful Doctor, pushed beyond his limit in rage. And it tears me apart to enter his mind, only to be forced out by blind fury. It's alright, though. Because, no matter how angry my Doctor is, I feel the same rage, one hundred times over.

They steel away Amy, my Doctor's friend, my family. They drive Rory out of his mind with worry, forcing him to hide behind a wall of insane rage.

They stole Melody. I don't care about the human genetics involved, that child was always near me, soaking up the time vortex until it mutated her genetics. No, I don't care about the genetics, because that is MY child they stole.


End file.
